


Hope

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Angela receives a phone call from Mosinnia.





	Hope

Angela rushed to the phone on the first ring. “Hello?”

“H-hi, Ang’…” The tremor in his voice infected her with terror.

“Randall! What’s wrong?” She sank into the parlor’s settee, dodging Mrs. Ascot’s gaze. “Is Henry with you?”

“Henry’s fine, but I’m… I’m…”

She knew it was a mistake for them to travel so far, so soon. This wasn’t Hershel’s fault– even if he had been the one to recommend Randall explore the ancient walled city of Mosinnia. (In Uzbekistan, of all places!)

Randall had been very secretive about the whole trip, taking only Henry with him. He was probably after some Azran treasure that he wanted to keep under wraps, given Hershel’s warnings about Targent. Angela hadn’t really objected because… well, she wanted Randall and Henry to spend time alone together– to discuss their feelings away from the exposure of Monte d’Or.

The media had gone wild the day Randall moved into the mansion. All the tabloids flaunted ‘scandalous’ headlines with photos of Henry, Angela and Randall. The trio were often caught hugging, holding hands or smiling as if they were hiding a secret. ‘The Ledores & Mr. Ascot– A Private Affair?’ ‘Is Mrs. Ledore fornicating with an old flame? Why, then, does Mr. Ledore seem happier in Mr. Ascot’s presence?’ ‘Just what goes on at the Ledore-Ascot Mansion…?’

It all seemed so trivial now.

“Where are you?” Angela demanded. “Are you hurt–?”

“I’m a dad!”

She almost dropped the phone. Mrs. Ascot gasped and started to wheel over to her, but Angela shook her head, bringing the phone back to her ear. Randall was babbling about bumping into a girl he had hooked up with in Craggy Dale, but they were both drunk and it had just been for fun and she went home the day after, unwise to what had happened, and she had happily gotten married to another guy…

“Angela,” he choked when she didn’t respond. “I’m so sorry–”

“Why?” she breathed.

“I was an idiot! I couldn’t r-remember you– but I do now, and I love you more th–“

“No, why are you sorry?” she interrupted, trying to put a smile into her voice. “This is… incredible news. Did Hershel know?”

“I think he had a feeling.” Randall let out an airy laugh. “He noticed the resemblance between me and, um, Umid.” 

“Umid…” Angela echoed. She wondered what the name meant. 

“The kid loves solving puzzles! And he told me all about the legends of Mosinnia!” 

There was a light cough from Mrs. Ascot. 

“Oh! Randall, your mother needs to speak to you.”

Angela passed the phone to her and smiled as Mrs. Ascot’s face lit up at the news.

She turned to the window with a sigh of relief. The media would have a field day if they heard about Randall’s mysterious child. For Umid’s sake, maybe Randall wouldn’t invite him and his mother to Monte d’Or yet, but Angela hoped they could all visit Mosinnia soon.

No matter what happened, Randall would be there for Umid and encourage his passions. She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Tumblr prompt from SamCyberCat for RanHengela: "Things you said with too many miles between us." Published it here because I had Angela feels and I might continue it. Also, the Umid tag is looking quite empty.


End file.
